


Optimism

by octopus_fool



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Khazâd November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: Durin builds.





	Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of [Khazâd November](https://a-grump-of-dwarves.tumblr.com/post/166304116735/khaz%C3%A2d-november-2017), the additional prompt was "hall".  
> 

When Durin first built his halls, he believed they would endure forever, until the world was remade. After all, the halls were made from solid stone, not the weak wood and bricks from which Men built their houses. They should withstand almost anything, and his people would have a home.

Durin rebuilt his hall, sturdier, with better defences. This time, they would endure.

Durin did not know how often he had rebuilt his halls over the course of his lives. He was tired of rebuilding them nearly every time he was reborn. He just hoped they would last this time.


End file.
